


spring proposals

by eg1701



Category: The Gentleman's Guide to Vice and Virtue Series - Mackenzi Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluffiness, M/M, Marriage Proposal, and we love him, i love percy, it's just a proposal, literally that's it, monty has crippling self doubt issues, monty wears a hearing aid you can fight me on this, percy is real socially aware
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 12:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: This is just another proposal fic





	spring proposals

**Author's Note:**

> I love these nerds and i want them to have nothing but happiness

It was almost dawn and Monty didn’t think he had slept at all. Next to him, Percy snored quietly, his arm thrown across Monty’s chest and a tiny smile on his lips. He hoped Percy was having a nice dream. Monty would have probably gotten up already if Percy didn’t look so absolutely precious sleeping like that.  
The beginnings of sunlight started creeping through the window. The birds began chirping, and it was shaping up to be a wonderful spring morning.  


And Monty was pretty sure he was going to propose. It could prove to be disastrous, but he thought he was willing to take the risk.  


While he had been unable to sleep last night he considered marriage. How his thoughts had drifted there, he didn’t know. His own parents didn’t have a particularly happy or healthy marriage, and Monty had fully intended to continue drinking, and taking pretty girls and pretty boys out every night until he couldn’t anymore.  
He didn’t want to be with anyone really who wasn’t Percy, and so everything would be for fun. He’d enjoy the lovely laughs and kisses and shared drinks. The smiles from behind fingers, and the dancing.  


But now he had Percy. There he was, right there, asleep next to him. Why shouldn’t they get married? Monty had been in love with Percy for years, and Percy seemed to share the feeling. So what if his parents couldn’t make it work? Monty would do anything to ensure he was the best damn husband he could possibly be.  
Percy rolled over, which gave Monty the opportunity to slip out from under the covers and stretch. He squinted in the near dark for his hearing aid on the nightstand, and since he had no plans of returning to bed, he put it on.  
Their room was not in the best shape. Percy had music spread all over the floor near his music stand, because he had been working on a new piece. To Monty, the home was happiest when Percy’s violin music drifted through the rooms.  
The chair was covered in clothes that Monty had yet to put away, and Felicity had left some of her medical books there last time, and they were piled on the dresser.  


But it felt more like home than his parent’s house ever had.  


In the kitchen, he put on the coffee pot, and cleaned up the glasses from the wine they had had last night. Monty still enjoyed his drinking, but he tried not to so much around Percy, because he knew Percy didn’t approve of his getting drunk out of his mind every night.  
Percy made him a better person, that much he was sure of.  
He sat at the table and ran a hand over his face.  
Sure, he didn’t have a ring. Or a plan. Or a speech of any sort, but what he had was a text from his sister that said “will you just ask him already?’ and Scipio who had told him that proposals were really no big deal, but that he had never had a successful one.  
“It’ll be easy,” he muttered to himself, “Just sit him down and say Percy I love you and I want to marry you.”  


But what if he said no?  
Monty groaned, and put his head on the table.  
“Monty?” Percy’s sleepy voice called from the doorway, “You ok?”  
Monty looked up and smiled, “Just woke up early. I wanted you to sleep.”  
“I woke up and you weren’t there,” Percy frowned and he came over to hug Monty from behind, “Are you alright?”  
He was dressed in a pair of old flannel bottoms, and he was in the midst of pulling on a T-Shirt he’d gotten at a pride parade a few years ago. They had suck out under the pretense of a made up school assignment, and spent the day at the parade. Monty thought it was the best day of his life, and Percy had held his hand all day.  
“Yeah. I couldn’t sleep. Thinking.”  
“Anything bad? You need to talk?”  
“No, no. Wonderful things Perce. I’m just scared is all.”  
Percy frowned again, and took the seat next to Monty. The coffee pot was the only noise in the room. The sun was still making it’s way into the sky and Monty looked down at his hands on his lap.  
Percy was waiting for Monty to speak. It was rare for Henry Montague to be quiet. An article about his father had once described Monty as small and talkative, and Percy had never known Monty not to live up to his description. He liked to talk.  


“I want to marry you Percy Newton,” Monty whispered, reaching out to brush his thumb across Percy’s cheek, “And I know I don’t deserve you. I know that. But I love you with all that I am.”  
“I love you too.”  
“So you don’t have to say yes. I get it. I wouldn’t want to marry me either.”  
“I accept.”  
“And- I’m sorry what?”  
“I said I accept. I assume that was a proposal?”  
“It was going to be. I don’t have a ring or anything, but I was actually going to ask.”  
Percy beamed, “Then I accept. I will marry you Henry Montague. And I adore you.”  
Monty threw his arms around Percy, and buried his face in the crook of his now fiance’s neck, “Oh darling I adore you too.”  
“You were scared that I would say no?”  
“Just a bit. I know that you haven’t always approved of my actions and I have not always been the best boyfriend, but I promise to love you and take care of you and everything.”  
“Jesus Monty, save something for the vows.”  


Monty laughed as the sun finished rising.


End file.
